Better Than a Parfait
by SarahsSupplyCloset
Summary: Sarah hates being woken up on her day off, especially since those days are so few and far between. There are, however, some exceptions. Canon. Charah.


Author's Note: This takes place in canon, somwehere after Honeymooners and before Role Models. I find fewer and fewer people are writing Chuck fics these days, so I thought I would try. I think Chuck and Sarah deserve more in-character sexy fic, so my warning to readers is that there is sex in this story. But with a name like SarahsSupplyCloset, you can hardly expect anything less.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

Enjoy the read. :)

* * *

If there was one thing Sarah Walker didn't appreciate, it was being woken up on her day off. It didn't matter who it was or why, if she was sleeping in on her day off, any interruption of said sleep was a mistake. Granted, there were a few exceptions, _very _few. And the only person in the entire world who had found those few exceptions was currently at the Buy More, probably attempting to keep some poor, unsuspecting female customer from being verbally molested by Jeff and/or Lester.

Which meant that whoever was at her hotel door at this moment was getting a punch to the nose.

She pushed herself up and smoothed her bedraggled hair down, knowing she looked incredibly grumpy as she levered herself out from beneath the sheets and padded slowly over to the door. Grumbling under her breath, she looked through the peephole.

The tired frown became a small smile as she swept the door open and looked up at her boyfriend. His charming smile dimmed a little as his brown eyes slid down her form. "Hiya, beautiful. Did I wake you up? Because I really didn't mean to I promise because I know how much you love your sleep on your days off and I thought you'd be awake by now you look so sleepy but beautiful still—"

"What time is it?" she interrupted him, opening the door wider to wordlessly welcome him inside.

"Ten thirty. Which is exactly why I should've known not to come by this early. I'm really sorry. I can pop back in later, let you get back to bed."

"Nonsense," she giggled. "Get in here."

He gave her a 'You sure?' look and she glared a little.

With quick feet, he stepped inside and she shut the door behind him, finally noticing that he held a bag in his hand. She pushed aside her question for a moment in order to tease Chuck a little, for no other reason than that it was exceptionally enjoyable. "And anyways, if I'm going to be getting back into bed, there's no way in hell I'm sending you away for it."

Sarah slid her hands up his chest and around his neck, going up on her tiptoes to kiss him slowly. "What's in the bag?"

His dreamy, half-lidded smile cracked and his eyes widened. "Oh!" He held up the bag. "I went to your favorite all-day breakfast cafe down the street and got you one of those yogurt parfaits you like so much _and _a coffee. Because I wasn't sure if you'd eaten or had your coffee today. I really should have known you'd be asleep."

"Yeah, you should've. But you bought me coffee and a parfait, sooo…" She took the bag in one hand and reached over to grab a coffee from the tray he carried with her free hand. "I thought you had a shift at the Buy More today," she said over her shoulder, climbing onto her unmade, ruffled bed and bending her legs underneath her as she sipped the hot coffee carefully, set it on her bedside table, and opened the bag eagerly.

He joined her, sitting on the edge of the bed and smirking at her in his Nerd Herd uniform. She saw that he was letting his eyes wander over her bare legs, since she wore nothing but a blue cami and black underwear. She let him look, not just because he was her boyfriend and she knew he respected her, but because it sent a wave of warmth cascading through her, settling in her belly. Sarah Walker knew that her boyfriend found her attractive. She knew many men found her attractive. But Chuck Bartowski was the only man who had ever made her _feel _attractive. He didn't even have to say it, though he called her things like beautiful, stunning, pretty, exquisite, et cetera all the time. Ever since the beginning of their knowing each other, Chuck had a way of looking at her.

Not that he thought she was some sort of goddess, of course. And that was the difference between Chuck and the few other men who she'd slept with. Chuck acknowledged that she was a person, that she was just like any other normal girl. More importantly, she knew that Chuck believed she deserved what every girl deserved—someone who respects and admires her, someone who loves her. That was more than any man had ever given her. It was more than _anyone _had ever believed she deserved.

Sarah dug into the parfait with the little plastic spoon that was placed in the bag, eyeing Chuck as he leaned back on his elbows and peered up at her. He looked so cute and young from this angle.

"I got sent home early."

"Why?" she asked after chewing and swallowing her strawberry.

"I kept sneezing on Lester."

Sarah laughed and stuck her spoon in the yogurt, reaching over with her now free hand and feeling his forehead, her face creased in concern. "Hmm, strange how you aren't sneezing now. Nor do you have a fever. I wonder how you managed to feel better so quickly."

"I have nooo idea," he teased back, fluttering his eyelashes up at her.

She laughed again. "Clever nerd."

Chuck pushed himself to sit up and turned to regard her. "Well I knew you had today off since we're between missions and all and I didn't want to be stuck at the Buy More when I could be stuck with you instead."

"Stuck? Nothing's keeping you here, Charles Irving Bartowski. Go ahead and leave if you want to." She licked some yogurt off the back of her spoon with a flourish and pursed her lips, causing him to laugh.

"You know what I mean. I didn't think about it 'til now, though. You'd probably like your own day to be alone finally and reset a little. Without me and Casey up your backside all the time."

Sarah frowned a little and reached over to set her empty parfait cup over by her coffee before crawling closer to Chuck and leaning into him. "Chuck, I've spent enough time being alone. I've been alone for over twenty years. I don't need to be alone anymore. Given the choice, I'd choose spending time with you over everything else. Every time."

His face melted a little bit. "Yeah?"

"Mhm…"

It had almost been a full day since she had seen him and after a few weeks of being in a relationship with Chuck, she thought maybe that feeling would dissipate. The feeling of missing him when he wasn't in the same room. The feeling of wanting to be near him all of the time. Needing to hear his voice or feel him against her when it's been longer than a few hours since they separated.

She should feel ashamed, or crazy.

But she didn't. Not even a little. Because Chuck made the longing worth it every time. And every so often when they were pressed close together, he would admit he felt the same way when they were apart. His voice would be a breathy, aching whisper in her ear, his hot breath on her neck…

Sarah watched as Chuck loosened his tie a little. "Well you've got me all day now. Since, you know, I've been sent home sick."

"Hm." She smirked, curling her fingers around his tie and playing with it. "Sent home sick and you came straight to me. I guess as your girlfriend it's my job to make you feel better, huh?"

"It's not your _job_, per se…"

Shaking her head, she gently pushed against his chest until he was lying back on the bed. "What if I want to make you feel good?"

"I'm not going to say no." The teasing look on his face changed then, into something more sincere, something softer. "I really just wanted to be with you, wherever that ended up being." And then he sat up and leaned into her, kissing her passionately, his hand sliding up into her hair and holding onto reverently.

Sarah felt her feet leaving the ground as she drifted up to that place she usually ended up in whenever Chuck kissed her like this. She recognized it. It didn't always happen, but when it _did_, it meant he had every intention of making love to her.

_This _was one of those exceptions for when she liked being woken up on her day off.

She felt his hand at the small of her back, his fingers charged with warmth, and then he slid his fingers up under her cami and she gasped into his kiss. Sarah clutched his face with both hands, trying to will herself to slow down, take her time. She had all day. And Chuck had apparently gotten himself sent home early, so he seemed to have all day as well.

And it felt like it was his intention to take this slow, really enjoy it. It had been over thirty hours since the last time they'd had sex and while this might not be a record for them, it was near enough to one. That would not do.

But she would let him set the pace. Chuck had never disappointed her when he took control, and in return, she strove never to disappoint _him_ whenever _she _took control.

Sarah's top was off a moment later, their lips coming apart with a smack as he gently, quickly, efficiently swept her cami over her head and tossed it away.

She laid back against her pillows and set her palms against the headboard, looking up at him through heavily lidded eyes as he tugged his tie off, threw it somewhere, and kicked off his shoes. Chuck then crawled over her and kissed her under her chin, not touching her anywhere else.

Sarah Walker had never loved anything like she loved Chuck Bartowski's attentiveness in bed. There was so much give and take between them, so much shared passion and enjoyment. And while Chuck loved to focus all of his efforts on her pleasure, he wasn't shy about accepting her own efforts to return the favor. She appreciated that about him. It was a two way street in every sense of the phrase.

_Oh._

She also appreciated the feel of his lips on her neck just then, as he set his palm on her flat stomach and gently stroked his fingers up to the cup her breast. His hand was so big and it had calluses from years of video game controllers and typing on computer keyboards. But it was so warm and so attentive. When his fingers rolled her nipple between them, she gasped again and hummed from deep within her chest.

Sarah's eyes slipped shut then and she whimpered as Chuck's hot, wet lips surrounded her other nipple, even as he flicked the first one simultaneously. "Chuck…" she whispered, biting her lip.

Chuck's tongue swirled around the hard nipple and she sunk even further into the mattress. But she had enough sanity left to reopen her eyes and gently pull him away so that she could begin to unbutton his Herder shirt. She divested him off his top layers save the tie, then tugged him down so that their chests ground together.

The feel of his sparse chest hair against her breasts, his hands at her bare waist, his lips caressing her face…

Sarah slid her hands between them and pushed her panties down her legs. He pulled away for a moment just to help her but then her fingers were grappling expertly with his belt buckle and his pants were around his knees.

She knew she was supposed to be letting Chuck set the pace and he'd seemed to want to do things a little slower, really take their time. But there was time enough for taking time. Sarah inwardly shook her head at herself and watched as he chuckled and stood from the bed, shoving the rest of his clothing down to his ankles and stepping out of it, climbing back onto the mattress wearing absolutely nothing.

_Finally._

And then Chuck's body was pressed against hers and their arms were around each other and she was kissing his face and breathing his name. And every place he touched her, from their legs tangled together, to his fingers clutching at her back, his lips brushing over her skin, was burning as though he held a lit match there, scorching her body.

"Sarah," he whimpered into her ear, and Sarah felt herself grin, squirming underneath him a little in order to press her forehead to his. He groaned at the movement and she could feel him harden against her inner thigh.

She wanted him inside of her, foreplay aside. And as if he had a sixth sense about it, Chuck's fingers tightened, digging into her muscles, and he pushed his length into her center with one, slow thrust.

With a soft cry of his name, she held him closer, her lips brushing his, their noses rubbing. "I want you," she breathed. "I want you so badly."

She felt a thrill shoot through her at seeing his happy, shaky smile, and then he was moving inside of her, his thrusts slow and deep. Sarah bent her legs on either side of his hips and slid her hands up into his hair. She loved his hair. It was like ready-made handles for when things got rough.

Not that Chuck was setting that kind of tone at the moment. Nor was she.

There was nothing desperate about this tired, lazy morning. But he kept making that soft sighing whimper sound near his ear and it was driving her up the wall with lust. Sarah braced her herself with one hand slamming against the mattress beside her and used it to push her hips into his thrusts. He entered her even deeper and they both let out pleasured hums.

"Oh Go—" Chuck swallowed her exclamation with a hard kiss, and she moaned into his lips as he put a great deal of strength into his thrusts. With each movement of his hips, her ass was lifted off the mattress.

Sarah threw her head back and let loose a strangled whimper, allowing Chuck to suck on her neck. Everything just felt so wonderful, the sensations in her lower half heightened by his attentiveness.

Without really knowing what she was doing, Sarah smacked her hand onto his ass cheek and squeezed, causing Chuck to involuntarily jam his length into her, fast and hard. They both groaned and Sarah grabbed the headboard with her free hand, wrapping her legs around his waist and opening her eyes to look at him.

Chuck's face was creased in pure and unadulterated pleasure as he sought to give _her _the same pleasure. She squeezed his ass again and his eyelids fluttered. And then there was a change in his features. It was so minute, so quick, but she knew him and she now knew Bedroom Chuck as well (though she'd love to get to know that Chuck even better). There was an intense hardening of his features—not in a bad way. But his hand lowered to her thigh, clutching her very tightly. And the other moved up to brace himself against the headboard.

Chuck angled his torso so that he was peering down at her, and then he slid the hand on her thigh to her hip, braced his knees against the mattress, and with one hard thrust, he slammed himself into her. She cried out loudly and threw her head back again. "Oh my God, Chuck. _Chuck!_"

His slow, measured thrusts were so deep and powerful and seeing him this way made her even more turned on so she reached up and held onto him, doing her best to keep her eyes open, sweeping her gaze over him, watching him as he made love to her.

She felt the beginnings of what might prove to be an explosive orgasm creep up on her and she gasped, her fingers tightening their grip on his waist as he pounded into her. And as if he could tell what was coming, or maybe he could feel his own climax approaching, Chuck made his thrusts a little more gentle and he draped himself over her again, wrapping her up in his arms and making sweet love to her once more, his face buried in her neck.

Sarah let out a breathy giggle, hugging him tightly, arching her hips to meet his and gasping his name. She couldn't keep the grin off of her face and she could feel his teeth brush her skin as though he were grinning as well.

And when her orgasm hit, it was like a bucket of hot water charged with electricity was poured over her entire body. She cursed and clung to him, his name on her lips repeatedly.

She reached down to squeeze his ass again and he groaned her name, his hips jolting against hers as she felt the heat of his seed explode inside of her.

They grasped onto each other's bodies, legs tangled, chests heaving, fingers clinging. He dragged his lips over her skin and captured her mouth in a heated kiss, still rocking into her until he was completely spent and they both went limp.

It took a few minutes, but Sarah finally found her voice, speaking through a wide, satisfied grin. "I always think it couldn't get any better and then it does."

Chuck swallowed loudly. "That's the best jinx ever."

She laughed, barely able to catch her breath.

He laughed with her and they clung some more, and Sarah decided that she wouldn't mind being woken up every morning by her Chuck.

* * *

I would love to hear what you thought of this! Thank you, everyone who read!

Until next time!

SarahsSupplyCloset


End file.
